Daylight
by Urponator
Summary: It was just short lapse of concentration. Now Kuroko cannot see, and he has no idea when his sight will return. He's stuck in this helpless state, but his light is there to support him through these dark days. For Lilyblossom26. Main pairing KagaKuro, with MidoTaka on the side.
1. Chapter 1

_I want to thank Lilyblossom26 for this request, and for cheering me on! That this chapter could be written is all thanks to you, I love you! _

_And for everyone else, thank you for picking up this fic! I hope you will like this. KagaKuro is the main pairing, but there will be MidoTaka as well. _

_KKKKKKKKKKKKKK_

Kuroko brushed off some of the sweat gathering on his forehead as he panted. Riko had managed to get the Shutoku team to have a practice match with them, and they were on their third quarter now. For now, they were losing, and Kuroko watched worriedly as Kagami kept on jumping. It wouldn't be good if he got his knees hurt again just for a practice game. Kuroko made a mental note to massage Kagami's legs later. At least, that would help them recover.

Kuroko shook his head; he should concentrate on the match for now and tell Kagami to tone it down a bit later. He quickly moved towards the net as he saw Midorima preparing to shoot. At least this way, they could try to have a comeback if the green-haired boy managed to throw a successful shot again.

The ball was already in the air before Kuroko reached the net. From the corner of his eye, he could see that at least Kagami had brushed the ball, but it was still in the air. There was a chance it could go in, so Kuroko kept running while staring at the net, waiting for the ball to hit the hoop.

- It's too short! Someone shouted out, and Kuroko stopped right before the net. But that was a bad mistake.

Soon he felt the heavy ball smashing against the back of his head, and he couldn't even try to resist as his legs gave out and he fell to the ground.

- KUROKO! He heard Kagami's voice calling, before his brains even managed to register the pain. The pain was horrendous, and he rolled on his side and curled up in a ball, closing his eyes tight. He tried his best to keep himself from screaming in pain, but he couldn't stop the whimpers escaping from his lips. He had never felt something this painful: the throbbing pain combined with the sharp twinges every time he moved even a little but too rashly.

- Kuroko! Are you alright? Kuroko could hear Riko's voice, but all other sounds except his own whimpers were clouded and he couldn't estimate the distance between him and the one speaking.

- This is why you should keep your eyes on the ball…! Kuroko, can you still move your hands and legs? Midorima's voice was a bit clearer, and it sounded like it was close. Kuroko tried to move the mentioned body-parts. To his relief, they moved just fine. The pain was slowly dulling away, and the whimpers were gradually fading away, turning into ragged breathing.

- Do you think you can sit up? Midorima asked him when he noticed this. Kuroko held his head as he started to sit up, moving as slowly as he could to avoid the harsh pangs of pain. He still kept his eyes closed, with the darkness giving comfort for his pain.

- From scale one to ten, how much it hurts? And can you show me the place it hurts? The green-haired boy continued his inquiry.

- Right now I'd say nine. But it was ten right after the impact. And I get these sharp throbs every time I make sudden moves, he explained while trying to show with his hand the place it hurt the most. The hard part was that his head hurt pretty much all around, with some places hurting more than the others.

- I see. Could you open your eyes? I just want to make sure there's no blood…, Midorima's voice muttered down towards the end, so that Kuroko was the only one who probably heard the last part. It seemed he didn't want to worry the others without a reason, and Kuroko shared the motion. He slowly opened his eyes, but…

Nothing changed.

The same darkness surrounded his vision, and he let out a small gasp.

- Shin-chan, you're like a doctor, you know~!

- Shut it Takao, now's not the time. It seems everything's okay… Why're you looking so shocked for, Kuroko? Midorima asked and Kuroko blinked couple of times, hoping that it was just some… mistake or something. But no matter how many times he blinked, he couldn't see anything.

- Midorima-kun, I cannot see, Kuroko explained, and he could hear few shocked gasps around him.

- … Kuroko, I need you to do three things for me, Midorima started, - First, raise your both hands as high as you can.

Kuroko obeyed, extending his arms. There was probably a reason for this, so it'd be better to do what he was told to.

- Now, form a sentence. Anything you want, but don't take too much time to think about it.

- I want to drink a vanilla shake right now, Kuroko said what was on the top of his mind at the moment, and he could hear Kagami choke on a chuckle. A small smile came to his lips at this: he didn't want to worry Kagami too much with this, and it was good if he could still at least laugh at his jokes.

- Well, it seems you can do the third task as well. Luckily, it seems that at least there's no bleeding on your brain. Are you still unable to see? Midorima fretted, and suddenly Kuroko felt a sweaty hand on his forehead, checking his temperature.

- No, nothing. The pain has dulled down a bit though, to somewhere between six and seven, Kuroko informed. He startled when he suddenly felt someone grab his hand gently.

- Can you stand up? Kagami's voice called to him, as Midorima's hand disappeared from his forehead. Taking support of the offered hand, Kuroko started to stand up slowly, and soon he felt Kagami's other hand supporting him as well, holding his other hand. Now that he was standing, the pain increased a bit for a moment, but it didn't take long for it to continue decreasing.

For the pain the worst was over, but standing up without being able to see was frightening. He could somewhat sense the people close to him, but he had no way of telling them apart, save for Kagami who was still holding his hands, apparently too worried to realize it. Kuroko decided not to mention it for now, since it made him feel safe and the light would certainly pull away if he noticed.

- I think we should stop the practice match here, since Kuroko-kun needs to be taken to the hospital, Riko said worriedly, from behind Kuroko. As a reflex, he turned to look at her direction, still seeing nothing.

- You're right. Do you mind if I join you? I feel responsible for this, so I'd like to make sure he's okay personally, Midorima said. Now that Kuroko thought more about it, his voice was slightly trembling, and he wanted to tell his former teammate that it wasn't his fault, and that Kuroko should have kept his eyes on the basketball.

- Kuroko, come with me. I'll help you change, Kagami interrupted him before he managed to say anything, gently raising his hands to his shoulders and guiding him on. Kuroko was unsure about walking at first, but he trusted his light and started to take short steps. He could hear Riko negotiating with the Shutoku's coach and Midorima, and he leaned a bit closer to Kagami.

It had been a bit easier to pretend to be alright and not scared when he had been with everyone else, but now that it was just him and Kagami, he could let himself be scared and uncertain, without the need to hide his real feelings. He felt the gentle hand carefully ruffling his hair reassuringly, and Kuroko sighed in relief, his legs and hands trembling in fear.

- I'm sorry, Kuroko…, Kagami whispered quietly, and Kuroko tilted his head in wonder.

- I'm afraid I don't understand. There's no need for you to apologize, he answered quietly as well, when Kagami stopped him to open the door for them. To Kuroko's relief, he kept still his other hand on the shadow's shoulder. The red-haired boy was even now being so considerate and caring, that Kuroko couldn't understand why he would feel the need to apologize.

- If I had managed to properly block his shot, this wouldn't have happened. Argh! It makes me so mad, if I just had jumped right away when he got the ball…, Kagami cursed to himself as he took a hold of Kuroko's shoulders again, walking him in the changing room. A faint smile took place on Kuroko's lips as he bumped his head lightly against Kagami's shoulder.

- Kagami-kun, you're an idiot. This wasn't your fault, not at all. I should thank you instead, actually, for being here for me. It makes me feel safer when you're by my side, so I'm really grateful you're with me, Kuroko explained, leaning against the shoulder as they stood still for a moment. Kuroko could feel Kagami burying the lower part of his face on his hair, breathing his scent in slowly.

- … Of course. I'm your light, I'll always be by your side, he whispered quietly and Kuroko nodded happily.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Midorima started to change when he got to his locker. Even though Riko had assured him that it wasn't his fault, he still couldn't shake off the feeling of responsibility. He was really glad he had learned first aid on his free time, this way he could at least eliminate the worst possibilities. But, he had yet to read anything concerning blindness after being hit.

His hands trembled as he curled them into fists. If Kuroko was going to be blinded forever for this, he could never forgive himself, and he was pretty sure that no one else would either. He knew that it was irrational to place all the blame on himself: he had been just playing normally, but it still didn't change the fact that the ball had left from his hands before the impact.

He was so buried on his thoughts, that he didn't hear the door opening and the approaching steps, before someone wrapped his arms around his torso.

- Shin-chan, are you okay? Takao asked as Midorima turned around on the loose hold, looking down at his partner. He'd never say it aloud, but seeing Takao's face made him feel better. This person would forgive him, if no one else did. On a moment's impulse, he placed a small kiss on Takao's forehead. To his enjoyment, a slight blush spread to the hawk's cheeks at the rare motion. Takao grinned happily, trying to hide the fact he was embarrassed.

- Aww, Shin-chan's all lovey-dovey~ Don't worry, I've never heard of someone losing their sight permanently after being hit by a basketball, so Kuroko should be fine, Takao reassured him as he released his hold to let Midorima continue changing.

- If you haven't kept a record of all the basketball-related accidents, I'm afraid it's fully possible. But you're right, it is extremely unlikely. Sight isn't something that you can lose so easily. So I'm not really worried. Besides, I just did what I usually do, Kuroko should've kept his eyes on the ball, the green-haired boy explained. Takao just grinned at his answer.

- Got it, got it~ Your heart's words have been received, Shin-chan. Do you want me to come with you, or will you be okay on your own? He asked as Midorima closed off the buttons on his uniform. He shook his head as an answer.

- It's better if there's not a huge crowd with him. But I guess it'd be good if there was someone to train with me for a while when I come back, Midorima said, with his back turned on Takao. The hawk grinned cheerily as he saluted. – Oh, and Takao… You wouldn't happen to have candy with you?

- Uhm… I think I have some. Why so?

Midorima hesitated a moment, before admitting defeat. The other would find out anyways.

- … It's the lucky item for Aquarius.

Not long after he had said that when Takao had tackled him, rubbing his head against his chest with a blissful look on his face.

- Shin-chaaaan~ It's illegal to be so adorable! So cute! Too cute! Shin-chan! He chanted happily, and Midorima sighed, used to Takao's tomfoolery.

- Yes, yes… Just give me the candy.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kagami tapped his foot restlessly as the doctor examined Kuroko's eyes. He was super afraid. If Kuroko lost his sight now, he wouldn't be able to play basketball anymore. And that was something Kagami most definitely didn't want. The doctor looked perplexed and she was slightly frowning as she put the small flashlight down.

- It seems that your eye is working just fine, your pupils react to the light correctly. In this situation, I think it's the shock that has caused this. The nerves that should carry the picture of what you see from your eyes to your brains are not working properly. With time, your nerves should recover from the shock, she explained carefully, trying to make it as understandable as she could.

- So… Will his sight return? Kagami asked to confirm, and the doctor nodded.

- Yes, but it might take a while. There's no easy way to determine that time, but it could take from a week to few months, even. It's also possible that you will regain your sight slowly with time, or you might suddenly see with your other eye… There are some exercises you can do, but there's no guarantee they'll work in your case. Nerves differ much in their recovering capabilities, she continued her explanation, and Kuroko nodded. Kagami let out a sigh of relief. It was great that it wasn't permanent.

Kagami glanced at Midorima, who was listening closely to the doctor's words. He seemed to be a bit more relaxed now after the good news.

- Thank god it's not too serious! Riko exhaled and Kuroko nodded. The doctor explained for a while the different exercises that could help regain the sight, and after making an appointment for the control visit, they were allowed to leave. Kagami quickly reached for Kuroko's arm, to help him walk outside.

- Thank you, Kagami-kun, Kuroko nodded gratefully. Kagami had refused to leave his side for now: it was too dangerous for the boy to walk on his own, and he didn't trust anyone else enough to handle the shadow, so he had been taking care of him. Kagami sighed. How was Kuroko going to get to school at this rate? Or home from school? He expressed his worried to Kuroko, who nodded.

- I'm kind of worried about that as well. After all, there's no one at home now. My parents and grandmother left for a month-long trip, leaving me alone at home. I wouldn't want to interrupt their long-awaited vacation…, Kuroko sighed as they walked out of the building. Midorima walked a bit away from them, apparently to call someone.

- Eh?! There's no one at your place? Riko exclaimed, - That won't do! Do you have any relatives who live close-by? Or friends… That's it! You can go to Kagami-kun's place, right? She offered and Kagami nodded. He didn't really have anything against it: on the contrary, he was happier that way. He could look out for Kuroko himself, and thus he wouldn't have to worry after him all the time, and he would also get to spend a lot of time with his shadow…

He couldn't deny that the idea was appealing, spending time alone with Kuroko… Maybe he'd finally be able to find a good moment to confess. Kagami took a better hold of Kuroko's arm, and then he realized the boy couldn't have seen his nod.

- It's fine with me.

- Thank you. I'll be in your care then, Kagami-kun. I'm sorry for asking for your help again, but could you help me call my mother? I cannot use the phone without seeing anything, so…, Kuroko asked as he dug his phone from his bag. Kagami took the phone with his free hand, keeping the other on Kuroko's arm still, and started to search for the correct contact. He pressed the call button and settled the phone on Kuroko's ear already.

- It's dialing, he announced as Kuroko nodded, reaching with his hand to hold the phone himself. Kagami turned to look back front, to see Riko staring at them with a small smirk. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what she was grinning about, and he decided not to even ask. It wouldn't be anything good anyways, so he'd probably be happier not knowing.

Kuroko's mother apparently answered, as Kuroko began to converse with her. Kagami felt bit uncomfortable being so close when the shadow was having a private call: he could even hear faintly the voice of his mother. But he couldn't let go of Kuroko, so he just had to deal with the awkwardness. Riko was typing a mail to someone – probably to Hyuuga – and thus couldn't talk with him either.

In an attempt to not listen in to the conversation, Kagami started to think what he should prepare for Kuroko's visit. They could go shop for groceries, and then go pick up some stuff from Kuroko's place. They'd probably have to take Tetsuya #2 as well. Kagami shuddered: the thought of having a dog at his home was terrifying, but he'd have to get used to it. Besides, Tetsuya #2 wasn't as bad as the other dogs: at least he hadn't bitten Kagami, yet.

Kuroko finished his call and put his phone back into his bag, relieving Kagami from the awkwardness.

- What did she say?

- It's okay. She was going to come home at first, but I managed to persuade her that I'm in good hands. Though, she said that she'd like to meet you when they come back, so that she can thank you, Kuroko explained. Kagami nodded, before he realized that Kuroko couldn't still see him.

- Yup, got it, he voiced out. Midorima returned to them, seemingly finished with his phone call as well.

- Sorry. Takao has always too much to say, so it always takes a while with the phone calls. I need to return now, Kuroko, but do you mind if I come to visit you once in a while? I still feel responsible, so I'd like to check in your situation, Midorima asked, seemingly feeling uncomfortable. He probably didn't want to admit he was worried.

- You need to ask Kagami-kun. My parents aren't home, so I'm staying at his place, Kuroko said. Midorima looked at him with a frown, and Kagami returned the expression. For a moment they stared at each other, before the green-haired boy gave up with a sigh.

- Then, do you mind if I come to see Kuroko? He asked reluctantly and Kagami had to do his best not to shake his head just to annoy the spectacled boy. With great effort, he nodded. After they had dealt with this, they could finally head off. Midorima then left after a brief conversation with Kuroko.

The three of them stayed, to wait for Riko's father to pick them up. Kagami ruffled Kuroko's hair tenderly. He was going to take care of everything until his partner would regain his sight.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

_I guess there was at least some use to learning how to diagnose if there's bleeding in the brain, though this wasn't the reason I originally learned it~_

_Thank you for reading this fic, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Somehow, I feel like it was short… Though I'm used to writing chapters double the length of this one. I'd like to hear opinions: is this a good length or should I return to the longer chapters? It will take more time though if I make them longer._

_Also, reviews give me motivation and thus speed up my writing process. So if you'd like to have the next chapter sooner, please help me with my writing process with your support. Nevertheless, I love you all for reading through my fic. Thank you!_

_And for Lilyblossom26, I want to send extra love! Thank you for your support, this fic is entirely dedicated to you! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't think I can apologize enough for how long I took with this chapter… I've been doing a lot of school work, and then I even managed to get sick... I'm a little sick even now, so I can't be too sure I haven't made some stupid mistakes and errors I haven't noticed. So I apologize, for every possible mistake there is._

_And big thanks to everyone who reviewed on the first chapter! I was going to thank you personally as well, but in the end, I took so long with it and then it felt like I was too late… This time, I'll try to answer everyone who reviews!_

_And as before, this chapter is dedicated to Lilyblossom26. I'm sorry I took so long, now you finally get some new material to read~!_

* * *

Kuroko closed the door behind him and made double-sure that the door was locked. After buying groceries, they had went to his house to pick up his stuff. Kuroko let out a small sigh. It had been a fight of its own to even get here. Too late they realized that Kagami had never been to his house, so Kuroko had had to guide him as well as he could. Luckily, everything had gone well.

- Are you sure you don't want me to carry your bag for you? Kagami asked and Kuroko nodded.

- You're already carrying our groceries, he reminded as he reached for Kagami's arm, his hand grasping around lonely as he tried to locate his light. Kagami offered his arm to him soon after, and Kuroko took a hold of it gratefully. They started to walk, with Tetsuya #2 walking beside them – at least, Kuroko assumed he was.

Kuroko took a better hold of Kagami's arm. He had originally feared that Kagami would be embarrassed about walking around like this, but he didn't seem to mind that much. Even when they were in the shop he hadn't mentioned anything about it. Kuroko came to the conclusion that Kagami had probably gotten used to this kind of thing in America, so he wasn't too bothered about having someone holding his arm.

Or, it could also be that Kuroko was an exception. At least he wanted to hope it was like that. Kagami had been showing some signs, and Kuroko hoped he had read them right. Even though he was satisfied with their current relationship, of course he'd be happier to know whether his light could properly be _his._

But for now, Kagami allowed him to be close with him, and that was fine.

Kuroko frowned. He just hated the fact that he couldn't see his light for a while now. He was going to miss all those cute expressions and reactions of Kagami's. As he agonized over his realization, he didn't even realize that they had walked off the course to Kagami's house, before the taller boy stopped.

- Kagami-kun? Kuroko asked in confusion. He was pretty sure that Kagami's house was a bit further away than this.

- Sorry, but could you wait here for a sec? I'll be back in a minute, I promise, Kagami said. Kuroko tilted his head. To be honest, he would rather avoid being alone. But it wouldn't be good either if he bothered Kagami all the time. He wouldn't die for being alone for a small moment.

- It's okay. I'll wait here with Number #2, he said. He let go of Kagami's hand and knelt down. He called for the dog while keeping his hands extended. Soon he felt the soft fur against his hands, and after securing a good hold, he lifted him up.

- Okay, just a second, he heard Kagami's voice and the footsteps walking away. It was then that Kuroko realized that he was completely vulnerable right now: he could hear the voices of strangers, but he couldn't see them at all. He petted Tetsuya #2 for solace. He wasn't completely alone. Kuroko closed his eyes, feeling more comfortable that way. He couldn't see anyways, so at least he could try to fully focus on his other senses.

He could hear two voices approaching: two girls were talking and coming towards him. He could only hope that he wasn't standing in the middle of the walkway, it'd be rude to stand in others way. Soon the girls passed by him, and the small wind carried the sweet fragrance into his nose. Girls always smelled like flowers or something sweet like that. They smelled really good, and Kuroko thought that he must be weird for liking the smell of Kagami's sweat during their practice more.

Suddenly he heard a loud crash from somewhere, and he startled, almost dropping Tetsuya #2. He tried to open his eyes to look, but he couldn't see anything, as he should have expected. He tried his best to listen, and a cursing voice carried over to his ears. He could make out only few words besides the curse words, one of them being _cellphone._ Apparently someone had just dropped their phone.

Kuroko sighed in relief, and started to pet Tetsuya #2 as an apology for almost dropping him. It was stressing, not being able to see what was happening around him. And without someone to explain, he could only rely on his hearing to determine what had happened. Hopefully, it would get easier with time.

Soon he could hear familiar steps returning to him, and he lowered Tetsuya #2 on the ground.

- Sorry that it took a bit longer. There was a small line, Kagami explained and Kuroko felt his hand being grabbed. As Kagami pushed something on it, he wrapped his fingers around it. When he recognized it as the milkshake cup from Maji Burger, a happy smile broke to his lips.

- You said you wanted a vanilla shake, didn't you? Kagami said. Kuroko could hear the embarrassment in his voice, and he could see the slight blush on his cheeks in his mind as well. It was a shame that he couldn't see it properly, but the thought was enough for now. But to think that Kagami really remembered what he had said to Midorima, he himself had almost forgotten it…

- Thank you, Kagami-kun. This makes me incredibly happy, Kuroko said as he lifted the straw to his lips. He wasn't sure if it was just his imagination, but it even seemed to taste better than usually. And it also soothed his soul; losing his sight wouldn't take his vanilla shakes from him.

- You're easy to please, Kagami chuckled. Kuroko reached for his arm with his free hand, and they began to walk. Kuroko hummed happily as he drank his vanilla shake, unaware of the tender gaze that was directed at him for this.

* * *

- I guess I should start cooking right away. I'm starving, Kagami said as he led Kuroko to his living room. After helping Kuroko to sit down on the couch, he walked to his kitchen, starting to unpack the grocery bags. The shadow turned on the couch towards him, but his eyes gazed pretty off from Kagami; it was probably hard to locate him just based on his occasional footsteps.

For a moment silence filled the air, as Kagami stuffed half of the food into the fridge and prepared the rest for cooking. Occasionally he glanced at Kuroko, who seemed to be in his thoughts, resting his head against the back of the couch.

- Kagami- kun, do you mind if I sleep for a moment? I'm feeling kind of tired…, Kuroko said after a while, as Kagami was starting to chop the ingredients. He looked at the shadow, who was indeed looking a bit tired. It was understandable; this whole thing must've been stressing and tiring, to be hit and blinded.

- Of course I don't mind. Didn't the doctor say that it'd be better if you rested as much as you could? So you didn't even need to ask, idiot, Kagami said and a small smile found its way on Kuroko's lips as he nodded. Carefully the teal-haired boy lied down on his side, and closed his eyes. Soon enough the calm breathing told Kagami that Kuroko had fallen asleep.

He took a small pause in chopping the ingredients as he watched the shadow sleep. Kuroko hadn't mentioned anything about his head aching after they had visited the doctor, but Kagami was pretty sure it hadn't faded away completely yet, not even with the medicine. It was impressive that the shadow hadn't complained at all about the pain.

In a sense, Kagami wished the other would complain a bit more, and be a bit more selfish. It would give him more chances to help and spoil him. Now he was left trying to guess and deduce what Kuroko might want and need. At least, the vanilla shake had been an easy idea, but after that it was a bit harder.

He sighed as he took out his frying pan. For now, he should at least strive to make food that was easy to eat. He could imagine using chopsticks would be hard before Kuroko got a bit more used to being blinded, so he should make food that could be eaten with a spoon. And fried rice should be pretty easy to handle with spoon. And if there ended up being some problems, Kagami could always just feed Kuroko…

He shook his head to get the picture out of his head. He shouldn't be so excited about the idea, it wasn't a good thing. Kagami glanced at Kuroko as he started to fry their food. He was still sleeping peacefully, and it seemed like he was comfortable enough. At least the headache didn't bother his sleep.

Suddenly Kagami felt something touching his leg, and it took all his might to suppress the surprised yelp as he turned to look at Tetsuya #2. The dog was staring up at him with begging eyes, apparently hoping to get some food. Kagami wasn't too sure whether he should give food for the dog. They had taken dog food with them from Kuroko's place, but he had no idea when Tetsuya #2 had last been fed…

Though, if Kuroko's parents hadn't been home, and the dog had been alone there for the whole day after Kuroko left for their practice match, it must have been some time. Maybe it'd be best to put some food for him at least, Kagami reckoned.

He then proceeded to put some food for Tetsuya #2, and decided to put out some water as well on the way. Once in a while, he stirred the food so that it wouldn't burn. After few minutes, he finally settled the two bowls on the floor, one with water and one with food.

- Here you go, he said and finally returned to cooking his own food. That being said, it wouldn't be long now before it would be done. Kagami kept stirring the food and occasionally took a glance at Kuroko to make sure he hadn't woken up by the sounds they made.

When the food was done, Kagami took out a big bowl to put the food into. As he did that, he glanced at Tetsuya #2 and immediately he sighed. The water had splashed on the floor around the bowl. After he had transferred the food into the bowl and set the table, he headed to the bathroom.

- Now where did I put those small towels…

* * *

Kuroko woke up from his sleep when he felt Tetsuya #2 poking his hand that was hanging from the edge of the couch. He sat up, stretching his arms and expecting Kagami to say something. But the other didn't say anything, and he presumed he hadn't noticed he had woken up.

- Kagami-kun, is the food ready? He asked, but got no answer. Apparently Kagami had gone somewhere, probably to the bathroom or something like that. He should be back soon.

That being said, Kuroko still felt pretty uncomfortable. He couldn't really do anything but sit here with only his thoughts to keep himself entertained. Even Tetsuya #2 seemed to have walked off somewhere. After some time, he'd probably get used to the house and walking around without seeing, but right now it was pretty much impossible. He had been at Kagami's place pretty many times, sure, but he still didn't trust his memory enough to walk around carelessly.

To get something to fill up the silence, Kuroko started to search around for the remote. At least he could turn on the television, and find something to listen to. Finding the remote proved to be a harder task than he had thought, and he was almost ready to give up when he heard a loud bang from the other room. He wasn't sure if he pinpointed it right, but it sounded like the sound came from the bathroom.

- Kagami-kun? Is everything all right? Kuroko called, but he still didn't get any answer. He tried to calm himself by reminding himself of the earlier incident where someone had just dropped their phone. It was most likely just something as trivial as that, and there was nothing to worry about.

But it still made him nervous thinking that right now he was the only one here besides Kagami. It was a completely different situation from the one before, where it had been a fairly busy street. Now he was the only one who could help. Hesitantly he got up from the couch, and started to walk towards the bathroom, dodging the furniture as well as he could.

- Kagami-kun? He called again after he was a bit closer, and this time he heard some bustling from the bathroom followed by hasty footsteps. Relieved, he stopped and waited.

- Sorry, Kuroko. Did that wake you up? Kagami's voice soon asked and Kuroko shook his head.

- No, I was already awake. What happened? He asked as Kagami began to lead him back, taking a steady hold of his shoulder.

- I was searching for a towel to wipe away the water Number #2 splashed around, and the goddamn shelf broke. I was trying to fix it and then I heard your voice, Kagami explained as he helped Kuroko to sit down on the chair. Kuroko touched the table in front of him and soon his fingers touched a plate.

- I'm sorry for bothering. Did you manage to fix it? He asked as he continued to feel around the table, looking for his spoon. It was right next to the plate, so it wasn't too hard. He listened as Kagami apparently fetched the bowl and settled it on the table. When Kagami didn't say anything, he tilted his head.

- Ah, sorry. I forgot you can't see. No, I didn't. I need to visit the town tomorrow, to buy some stuff to fix it with, Kagami explained as he took Kuroko's plate. The shadow nodded as an answer and took his spoon into his hand, trying to get used to handling it before he heard his plate being returned in front of him.

- I hope you didn't put me a monstrous amount of food like you do for yourself, he said as he poked the food with his spoon. Luckily, it seemed to be a reasonable amount – even though it was a bit more than he was used to – and Kagami scoffed as he seated himself on the opposite chair.

- Don't worry, I know already that you don't know how to eat enough, he said and Kuroko scowled.

- You just eat too much, Kagami-kun. Please don't compare a normal person like me to a beast like you, he said with a little pout, and he could see in him mind the picture of Kagami grinning with his eyebrow twitching as the light answered him.

- Oi, oi… I think we can come to a conclusion which one of us has eaten enough in his life when we compare our height…, Kagami said back and Kuroko pouted even more, frowning as he chewed on his food, trying to glare as angrily as he could on Kagami's direction. He was pretty sure that the impact was lessened by the fact that he probably couldn't have pinpointed his stare correctly into Kagami's eyes.

- You're just too tall, he muttered as he raised his spoon to his mouth again. At the beginning, it had been hard to get food properly on the spoon, but he was getting used to it, the task growing gradually easier. He could hear Kagami snickering, before a silence fell between them, both of them focusing on eating.

Kuroko hadn't even managed to finish his serving when he heard Kagami taking already more. He probably had had a bigger portion, and yet he finished faster. Kuroko knew he was normal, so it could just mean that the other was abnormal. He nodded to himself, determined that he was right and continued his eating.

After a while – and Kagami's third portion, Kuroko was almost finished. But now he faced another problem; it was hard to clean the plate, when he wasn't exactly sure where the rest of the food was. He tried his best to collect it all, and it seemed Kagami noticed his struggle as he took the spoon from his hand.

- Here, I'll help, he muttered as he started to collect the rest of Kuroko's food. Even though it shouldn't feel like that, Kuroko still felt a bit embarrassed by it. It was a helpless feeling, not being even able to clean his plate on his own. When he heard Kagami was done, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth, waiting for Kagami to feed the rest to him.

Apparently Kagami hesitated for a bit, since it took a surprising long before Kuroko felt the spoon enter his mouth, and he clamped his lips together. He hadn't thought about it before now, but he could have just taken the spoon with the food from Kagami instead of getting fed, but it was too late to realize that now. He chewed on his food calmly as Kagami pulled the spoon out of his mouth.

- Thank you, Kagami-kun. It was delicious, he said as he put his hands together and gave a small bow. Kagami just mumbled something as an answer, and continued his own eating. With a faint smile on his lips, Kuroko closed his eyes again and listened to the sound of Kagami eating. He found it strangely enough interesting. He could barely hear the light's teeth chewing the food, followed by his swallowing.

It didn't take long for him to get used to the rhythm of Kagami's eating, and he felt like he had learned a new side of his partner. It wasn't anything significant, but he was pretty sure no one else knew the exact rhythm behind Kagami's eating except for the two of them, and probably would never know either. In a strange way, it made him feel even happy.

No one else would ever know the steady and calming rhythm of Kagami's teeth.

Kuroko smiled to himself. If he could see, he probably would have never learned this. There were some good sides to not seeing, it seemed.

* * *

_This chapter was a tiny bit shorter than the first one, mainly because I wanted to finally post a new one. I think I'm going to try and make the next one a bit longer. And hopefully there will also happen something; I feel like this chapter really didn't get anywhere with the plot._

_Thank you for reading this, and I'm always happy to get reviews! I'll try to be quick with the next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Phew, finally it's done! Note that I've changed the way I mark the dialogue from the hyphen to the quotation marks. Thanks for those who mentioned to me that the hyphen was kind of confusing, it made me remember that even though using hyphen is pretty common in my home country, it might not be everywhere else. It took a while to get used to though, but now I've finally managed to do it._

_Thanks for everyone who commented for your support, I'm glad you enjoy my writing and I'm honored by all the positive comments! _

_As always, this chapter is dedicated to Lilyblossom26! I'm sorry for taking this long!_

* * *

Kagami was nervously walking around in his living room. Kuroko had went to take a bath, and he couldn't stop worrying about him. He had tried his best to instruct and show where everything was, putting the towel in a place it'd be easy to get and the clothes right next to it. But it wasn't like it would still be easy for Kuroko, and so Kagami couldn't get the image of the shadow tumbling and hurting himself in the process.

So far everything seemed to be alright, but he still couldn't help being on the edge. Kagami sighed heavily and decided to sit down on the couch. Tetsuya #2 was staring at him with his head tilted, probably wondering why he was so nervous. Being stared by the dog made Kagami even more nervous, as flashbacks of being bitten went through his mind.

Eventually, Tetsuya #2 just whined and started to walk away, leaving him to his problems. Already getting tired from the stress, Kagami took the remote and turned the TV on with the hopes of finding something to distract his thoughts. After browsing through channels, he sighed in defeat when it seemed there was nothing to watch. In the end, he left a drama movie rolling and lied down on his back.

The image of Kuroko waiting to be fed by him flashed through his mind, and he growled quietly. It hadn't really meant anything, but the sight had been something he had wished to see. He wasn't even sure which one had initiated the thing; he had indeed taken the spoon, but was it really normal to just expect to be fed in a situation like that?

Kagami didn't really know. And it didn't really do anything good to think about it, the moment had already passed.

The faint sound of the bath draining brought him back to the moment. Apparently Kuroko was done. Kagami growled. He had said to Kuroko that he would take care of unplugging the bath, and that he shouldn't have worried about it… Even though nothing bad had happened, he still frowned. Something _could _have happened.

He sat up from the couch, and patiently waited for Kuroko to come out. He prepared to wait for a long time, but it took a surprisingly short amount of time. Perhaps he had underrated the adaptive abilities of his shadow. As Kuroko walked out of the bathroom, he turned his head around, apparently trying to hear where Kagami was.

"Kuroko, didn't I tell you not to worry about unplugging the bath?" Kagami said, and Kuroko focused his attention towards him as he began to take careful steps, with his towel wrapped around his neck.

"I just took it before I left the bath. Kagami-kun, I'm not completely helpless." Kuroko said huffing a bit before taking his place on the couch as well, slumping down tiredly. Kagami noticed the droplets of water falling from Kuroko's hair, and with a sigh he took the towel from Kuroko's shoulders and began to wipe dry the light blue strands.

"It's not just the blindness I'm worrying about. You still took quite the big hit in your head, so there could be other problems. You should avoid over-exerting yourself." Kagami finished his scolding and he felt Kuroko shaking his head slightly with a small smile adorning his lips. The shadow had turned sideways on the couch to make it easier for him to dry the hair,

"I don't think I'm going to die from just taking the plug off the bath. I appreciate your concern though, Kagami-kun." he said as he closed his eyes, leaning closer to Kagami's hands that were still drying his hair. The towel was already getting pretty wet, and Kagami soon realized it had already reached its full potential.

"Fine, but it's not my fault if you end up fainting." He growled as he got up from the couch to take the towel away. Kuroko kept his eyes closed anyways, and didn't change his position. He was still sitting like that when Kagami returned, and it was enough to make him suspect the shadow had fallen asleep.

"Kuroko? You still alive?" He called softly, not wanting to wake up him in case he had fallen asleep. His worries were useless though, as Kuroko shook his head.

"I was listening to this movie. It doesn't seem that good though…" He sighed as Kagami seated himself on the couch again. He glanced at the TV; a young woman was crying on the screen, apparently mourning over the death of the main character.

Kagami could almost see what was going to happen next, and indeed, soon enough the main character returned. He took the remote and started to go through the channels once more. In his thoughts, he lifted his other hand to Kuroko's hair and stroked the still slightly wet strands. The TV seemed to be cursed, and eventually he just settled on the news.

"Ah, is it this late already?" Kuroko said as he listened to the newscaster.

"Huh? Yeah, it's few minutes past ten." Kagami said in confusion, "Do you watch these news often?"

"My father does, every day." Kuroko said. He had closed his eyes again, letting Kagami's hand mess around with his hair. A comfortable silence fell between them, as they listened to the newscaster speak. Occasionally Kuroko asked about the pictures or videos they were showing, but generally they just enjoyed the peaceful moment.

When the news were over, a quiet yawn escaped from Kuroko's lips and Kagami noticed that the shadow was nodding off, with his eyes closed and leaning against Kagami's shoulder while the light stroked his hair. He couldn't stop the slight smile appearing on his lips, and gently he patted Kuroko's hair to get his attention.

"…Kagami-kun…" Kuroko muttered, like he was about to say something else but apparently he decided not to, as he just waited for Kagami to say something.

"We should go to sleep. You don't mind sleeping on the same bed, do you? It's surprisingly spacious." Kagami asked as he stood up, gently pulling Kuroko up with him as well. The shadow still seemed to be sleepy, as he nodded obediently and followed Kagami to the bathroom. They had unpacked most of Kuroko's stuff earlier, so Kagami could just grab his toothbrush and put the toothpaste on it for Kuroko.

"Can you brush your teeth yourself or…?" He asked, before the glare Kuroko gave him made him realize how stupid the question was. It wasn't like Kuroko needed to see his teeth to brush them. He then proceeded to start brushing his own teeth, occasionally giving a worried glance at Kuroko who still seemed to be half-asleep as he lazily brushed his teeth.

Kagami was almost about to tell him to do it properly, but decided to let it go for this time. Kuroko must have been tired after the day, so maybe this much could be allowed this once.

After they were done, Kagami went to fetch a pillow and a blanket for Kuroko, while the shadow headed towards the bed already. When Kagami returned, he indeed found his partner already asleep on the bed, with his blanket wrapped around him. First, he thought of waking him up, but it seemed too cruel.

So in the end, Kagami ended up using the spare blanket and pillow. Kuroko seemed to have left space for him, as the shadow had stuck close to the wall. With a small smile, the light took his place and soon enough, the dreams found him as well. And the only thing on his mind before he fell asleep was Kuroko's scent.

* * *

When Kuroko woke up, it was dark. He quietly sat up, trying to look around but his eyes didn't seem to be adjusting to the dark. He frowned, feeling a bit frustrated and he tried to blink couple of times. But when the darkness still remained, he began to wake up properly and realized that he wasn't going to see anything. His eyesight hadn't miraculously returned overnight, and the slight headache reminded him where he had suffered the hit.

With no way to know whether it was morning or the middle of the night, he tried to touch around the bed, trying to find Kagami. Soon enough he realized he was alone, and presumed that it was morning already. Slowly he crawled his way out of the bed and walked out of the room.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko called as he opened the bedroom door, and a good smell filled his nose, making his stomach growl with hunger.

"Ah, you're up. I was going to wake you up when food was done." Kagami's voice could be heard from the kitchen's direction, and Kuroko let his nose guide his way to him. When he got closer, Kagami apparently noticed the way he was sniffing as he chuckled.

"Are you a dog? I hope you don't mind eating eggs and bacon for breakfast."

"... I don't think I mind. I've never eaten bacon though, so I'm not sure if I'll like it." Kuroko asked. Until now, he had only seen people eating bacon on movies and such, and he was curious as to whether it was as good as it everyone seemed to think it was.

"Really? Never?" Kagami said and Kuroko nodded as he leaned closer to Kagami, trying to get a better sniff at the food. But his partner just pushed him gently back, and he tilted his head.

"You shouldn't stick your face too close to the pan. Go sit down, I'll be done in a minute. Do you want something to drink?" Kagami asked as Kuroko obediently headed towards the table. He nodded eagerly as he sat down, realizing then that Kagami might not be looking at his direction.

"A glass of water would be good. My mouth is dry." He said to make sure, and soon enough he heard the water running. He could hear the soft steps of Tetsuya #2, soon to be smothered under Kagami's footsteps as the light brought the glass of water to him. With a small nod, he lifted the glass to his lips, the dry feeling on his lips finally cast away.

"Should I give some food for Number #2?"

"Yeah, but don't give too much. He won't have any appetite later otherwise." Kuroko explained.

"Okay. I'll give him some after I'm done with our food." Kagami answered as he returned to making the food. Kuroko emptied his glass and focused his attention on the sounds of the TV that was switched on, only to realize there were only advertisements running. He rested his cheek against the table, feeling sleepy again.

He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds Kagami was making. Now that he really listened, he could hear his light humming quietly, and he smiled at the image that popped in his mind. He completely relaxed listening, and he didn't even realize he almost fell asleep before he heard the plate clatter against the table and felt a hand rustling his hair.

"Kuroko? Don't fall asleep, the food is done." Kagami's voice called him, and Kuroko lifted his head up from the table, the space soon occupied by a plate instead.

"I wasn't asleep." He said as he picked up the fork from the table, "Don't I need knife?"

"I already cut it all into pieces, so that it'd be easier for you to eat." Kagami explained from the kitchen, presumably putting out some food for Tetsuya #2. Kuroko stayed still for a moment, holding the fork in his hands.

"… Kagami-kun, you're like a mother."

"A simple 'thank you' would've been enough." The red-hair said back as Kuroko began to eat. Even though the food was cut in pieces, it was still kind of hard to catch the bacon with the fork. He eventually found a certain way to do it, and by then Kagami had already seated himself by the table as well.

"So, how do you like it?" Kagami asked after Kuroko had eaten half of his food.

"It's kind of good…" The shadow muttered as he munched his food. He did still prefer a more Japanese breakfast, but after all the effort his partner had had, he didn't want to sound ungrateful. It was still good anyway, so there was nothing to complain about.

"That's fine then. I was thinking of going to the town today, so I can repair that shelf as soon as possible. Do you want to stay here or would you rather come with me?" The red-hair asked.

"I'll come with you." Kuroko answered without even thinking about it. Even the idea of just staying all alone in the house with pretty much nothing to do sounded way too boring. He would be just stuck inside, listening to the TV. Of course he could just take a nap in the meantime, but he had slept a lot already and his headache was mostly gone, with only dull throbbing left.

"Are you sure? It might be a bit tiring, and you might get dizzy…" Kagami worried, and Kuroko nodded.

"If I get dizzy, I'm sure Kagami-kun will take care of me."

"Well, of course I will but… Fine, but you have to say immediately if you feel even a bit unwell, and we will rest. I don't want you fainting on me." Kagami scolded and Kuroko jokingly saluted while nodding. The red-hair just grumbled something back, and they continued their eating in silence.

Kuroko smiled faintly. It gave him a nice feeling to have the light worry about him so much.

* * *

Kagami went through the nails while occasionally glancing back at Kuroko. He hadn't even realized at first that since Kuroko couldn't see himself, he'd be bumping with people a lot more since no one noticed him either. All the way here Kagami had had to help his shadow dodge all the people that passed by them, and now that Kuroko was waiting for him to buy what he needed, the light found himself just overly worried for the shadow's safety.

He tried to shake his head to get the worries out of his head. It wasn't like Kuroko would die from a little impact with someone, and the faster he could choose the nails, the faster they would get out of here. When he finally focused on the matter at hand, it didn't take long before he finally found what he needed.

"Kuroko, I'm done, this was the last thing I needed." He called to the shadow, who nodded. Kagami noticed that even though Kuroko was trying to look at his way, his eyes were still a little off their mark. With a little peak of curiosity, he tried to shake his hand in front of Kuroko's face, expecting nothing out of it.

But, to his surprise, Kuroko's eyes twitched a bit, like they had noticed the movement. It was a faint movement, and if he hadn't been paying attention, he would've probably missed it. That kind of gave him hope; it reminded him that it wasn't like Kuroko's eyes weren't working, and that it would be fixed with time.

"… Are we going?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head and Kagami startled from his thoughts.

"Yeah. I just noticed, your eyes…" he began to explain what he had realized as they began to walk. To Kagami's dismay, the shadow had pretty much learned to walk on himself by listening to the guidance of his steps, and rarely had the need to hold onto the light's arm. Of course it was good that he was starting to be able to handle himself, but it hadn't been a bad feeling to have Kuroko taking support from him.

"Well, the doctor did say that they might react to sudden movements on their own…" Kuroko started to say, when his phone beeped, and he dug it out of his pocket and gave it to Kagami, "Could you read the text for me?"

"Sure, just wait a sec… … Ugh, it's from Midorima. He's asking about your condition, like is your head still aching and have you rested properly…" Kagami explained, not bothering to read it out properly.

"How attentive. Tell him that I'm fine, and that I've been resting enough already." Kuroko said with a faint smile, and Kagami began to slowly type the answer, standing still while doing it.

'_Kuroko says he is fine. He has been sleeping a lot, and I haven't let him do anything too heavy. Don't you worry, I can take care of him properly. -Kagami.' _He sent the message and returned the phone to Kuroko, and continued to walk to the cashier to pay for all the stuff he was buying, with the shadow tagging close to him. As he was paying, he could hear Kuroko's phone beeping again, and as soon as he turned to the shadow, the phone was given to him again.

'_That sounds too worrisome. I'll come to visit today, so give me your address.'_ The text said simply, and Kagami felt his brow twitching as a grin took its place on his face.

"That bastard…!" He growled and Kuroko tilted his head with a worried frown, "He's saying he'll come to visit today…"

"I… see. Is that okay with you? You sound annoyed." Kuroko asked as they left the store while Kagami was writing his address down.

"Huh? Yeah, whatever. I promised already, so even though he's being an annoying prick I'm not going back on my word." He answered and sent the message to Midorima. He then took Kuroko's hand and placed the phone in it, and the shadow put it back into his pocket.

"If you're sure…" Kuroko said. Kagami nodded – not remembering that the other couldn't see it – and fell into his thoughts. Hopefully Midorima wouldn't be coming too early, since it would be nice to be able to fix the shelf before that, or otherwise the shooter might complain about it being unsafe and such. He should probably also clean first, wipe away all the dust that had managed to pile up…

Kagami sighed. This gave him the same kind of feeling he assumed he'd feel when his mother-in-law would be coming to visit. The thought of that made him feel strangely weird, and he shook his head to get off the images of him asking Kuroko's hand from Midorima. After all, that wasn't something he was planning on asking from Midorima, at least…

Immersed in his imagination, Kagami failed to notice the man who ended up walking onto Kuroko, pushing the shadow effectively to the ground whereas the young man stumbled back.

"Ah! Kuroko, sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" Kagami immediately reacted and Kuroko just sat up, shaking his head while Kagami leaned over to pick him up.

"What the hell? Shouldn't you be apologizing to me?" The man grumbled as he glared at them, even though he seemed little taken back by Kagami's height.

"Huh?! You're the one who walked into him!" The shadow growled, and was already about to continue arguing back when Kuroko grabbed his arm, calming him down effectively.

"I'm sorry, I got blinded just a small while ago, so I failed to notice you approaching." The shadow said while bowing slightly. At his words, the frown on the young man's face turned into a look of regret, as he returned the small bow.

"Ah, no, I guess the fault was mine then, for not noticing you at all…" He said humbly. After few words, the young man scurried off and Kagami sighed. This certainly was problematic, when there was nothing to show anyone that Kuroko couldn't see. These problems were probably going to come up again, if he didn't come up with something…

"Kagami-kun, shall we go?" Kuroko asked, nudging his sleeve. Kagami agreed and began to walk again. This time, Kuroko apparently decided to stick close to him again, as the shadow took a hold of his upper arm tenderly. Kagami smiled to himself, somewhat glad that his partner couldn't see the happy look on his face.

* * *

_Thank you for reading this chapter as well! I hope to see you again in the next chapter as well, which will hopefully come out sooner. I'll send out all my love for you who continue to support me, and those who enjoy my writing even a little bit._

_Thank you, you're all awesome~!_


End file.
